


know how to scream my own name

by whatdoiknowx



Series: gonna love myself (masturbation series) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Desperation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: As much as they like getting each other off, sometimes getting themselves off alone was just as good.(various snapshots of dan and phil getting themselves off)





	know how to scream my own name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to autumnhearth / autumn-in-phandom for being such a great beta reader.

Dan was browsing the internet, back against the sofa's arm rest and legs draped over Phil's lap. 

"What do you think of this one?" he asked, turning the screen around to show Phil, who glanced up from his own computer screen where he was doing something on Twitter. Replying to tweets, or maybe just lurking, Dan wasn't sure. 

Phil cocked his head slightly. "For you, I'm assuming?"

Dan nodded. This wasn't the type Phil liked. He liked them a bit shorter and thicker, with a more pronounced curve at the end.

Phil shrugged. "The size is good. A bit slimmer than you usually go for." 

Which was true, both in Dan's choice of toys, and choice of men. Well, man, actually. Singular.

"Yeah." Dan turned the laptop back around. "Might be fun to try something a bit different. I like the extra ribbing on this one, too."

Phil hummed in response, turning his attention back to his own computer screen.

Dan looked over the image for another minute, reading the product specifications in more detail. He mulled it over for another moment, then clicked the "buy now" button and checked out. 

 

The package arrived about a week later, just before they were about to film some gaming videos. Dan tossed it in the box under their bed with the rest of their toys, excited to try it out when he had more time.

 

A couple weeks later, Dan was home alone and bored. Phil had gone out with an old friend that was in town, and Dan had opted to stay home and lounge about in just his pants and watch sad movies that Phil never wanted to watch with him.

The second movie had one of the hottest guys Dan had ever seen in his life, and he'd spent most of the movie drooling over him. He hadn't even cried, he'd been too enthralled by this man's face. And abs. And ass. 

Dan was home alone and bored. And horny.

He thought of the new vibrator he'd purchased, downstairs in his bedroom. He rubbed idly at his crotch, trying to decide if it was worth the effort to get off his ass and walk all the way downstairs. His ass clenched at the image inside his head of his recent purchase. 

His horny side eventually won out over his lazy side. His half-hard cocked bobbed inside his boxers as he walked downstairs.

Dan retrieved the newest vibrator from the box, sitting amongst various other toys and props that had been used by him and Phil over the years. There wasn't anything too intense, mostly a collection of dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs that they sometimes used on each other during sex, along with some other novelty items, outfits, and different flavours of lube.

Dan got settled on the bed, lubed up his fingers and opened himself up quickly, suddenly very eager to test out his new purchase. 

When he was ready, he slowly inserted the vibrator inside, wincing slightly as it eased past his rim. He took a deep breath once it was fully inside him, blood rushing down to his cock after a few moments of getting adjusted to the intrusion.

It felt good. Really fucking good. And he hadn't even turned it on yet. He pulled the toy out experimentally, pushing it back in, his breath hitching.

Phil was right, it was leaner than he was used to, but the shape of the textured shaft was making up for that, adding an intriguing sensation. The extra curved bit at the base of the toy teased at his perineum, a hint of what was to come when Dan turned the motor on.

He turned the toy on to the first setting, heart rate picking up. After playing around with different positions and settings, Dan found what he was looking for, what made his cock thicken to full hardness. He settled more comfortably back against his pillow, untouched cock leaking pre-come where it laid heavy against his stomach.

Another slight shift of the toy, and fuck, it was hitting just the right spot now, brushing against his prostate and making Dan squirm. His body was flushed, a thin layer of sweat mixing with the pre-come pooling on his stomach.

Dan teased a finger along his hard nipples, moaning loudly as he pressed the vibrator harder against his prostate. 

His cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt, aching to be touched. All it took was a few strokes before he was coming, shooting hard up his stomach, drops of come splattering along his chest and neck. 

He eased the toy out, wincing at the pull and then consequent loss of something filling him up. He grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom to clean himself up, still high from his orgasm, sending Phil a text on the way.

_new purchase was def worth it. too bad you missed out your loss I guess_

He followed it up immediately with another text.

_I guess I might be willing to give it another test. If someone buys me pizza on his way home_

 

\---

 

Phil woke up slowly, groaning as he glanced at his phone.

 _9:17 am._ Ugh. It was way too early to be awake. He contemplated going back to sleep, but they had to be up at ten anyway to head out for a meeting. 

Besides, he didn't think he could get back to sleep right now anyway. He groaned again as he rolled onto his stomach, his insistent boner pressing into his thigh between his hip and the mattress. 

Giving up on any last chance of glorious sleep, Phil turned over to lay on his back again. He slid a hand beneath the duvet and lightly wrapped it around his cock, no extra barriers between the sheets and his naked body. He lazily stroked, contemplating if he was awake enough to put the effort in.

He glanced over at Dan, who was lying starfished on his stomach next to him, little puffs of breath emitting from where his face was smushed against the pillow. Phil wanted to wake him, maybe surprise him with a morning blowjob like he often did - early bird gets the worm, after all - and let Dan return the favour after. He knew Dan needed all the sleep he could get this morning, though. They'd been super busy lately, and Phil knew it was wearing on Dan. It was wearing on both of them actually, but currently even more so on Dan.

Besides, they had gotten plenty of each other last night. Phil smiled at the memory, tightening his strokes on his cock. Not that he could ever have _too_ much of Dan, of Dan's long fingers teasing up his ass, his clever tongue later taking their place and reverting Phil into a babbling mess. 

Phil ghosted his free hand over the line of his ass, closing his eyes as memories from the night before flashed through his mind. He continued to lazily jerk himself off, tension building as thoughts of Dan's tongue working its way along the cleft of Phil's ass and past the rim played on repeat in his head. 

He tried to keep quiet as he came, spilling into his hand, but he couldn't help the loud grunt and whimper that followed. 

Dan stirred beside him, squinting his eyes open as Phil reached for a tissue from the bedside table. He yawned loudly, staring blearily at Phil as his eyes adjusted to being open. Phil saw the recognition in his face as Dan watched him wipe down his hand, and then the small streak on his stomach that had slipped through. 

"Without me?" Dan whined sleepily, pouting. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, letting out another big yawn.

"Morning, babe." Phil tossed the tissue aside, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dan's lips.

Dan hummed against Phil's lips, then tossed a leg over Phil's, face pressing back into his pillow. Phil heard a muffled "you owe me later", before there was silence again.

Phil just smiled, curling into Dan. They could both use the ten more minutes of sleep they could get before they actually had to get up and face the day.

 

\---

 

Dan's hand pumped faster over his lube-slick cock, pre-come spilling onto his fingers. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman on his computer screen, tits bouncing as she rode the guy's dick, reverse cowgirl style. It was clearly a more independent type film, low-quality filming and lighting; the two people were also very familiar with each other, easily communicating what they liked and disliked, which turned Dan on even more - he was fairly certain he had some sort of communication kink or something.

The guy was decent - Dan had seen better, found that he tended to prefer the guys in the queer porn he watched - but the girl... fuck. 

She was gorgeous, so bloody fit - everything from the stark contrast of her pale skin against her dark hair, the freckles dotting her nose and cheekbones, her thick thighs and round ass. Dan had an sudden urge to bite into the tattoo accentuating the curve of her hips. 

He tightened his grip as he wanked himself off, imagining her tight cunt squeezing around his cock as if she were riding _his_ dick right now. 

He adjusted the position of his laptop on his bed, slipping his pants down and all the way off his legs, getting them out of the way. 

His dick settled heavily on his stomach as he re-positioned his headphones. The woman onscreen threw her head back in pleasure, long hair matted with sweat, skin flushed. Dan pushed his own slightly sweaty curls off his forehead, sighing contentedly as he took his throbbing cock in his hand again. 

The couple changed positions, the girl sliding off the guy's dick and laying down on the bed. Dan's cock jumped in arousal as the guy positioned himself in front of the girl, leaning down to go down on her.

The girl in the video moaned loudly, and Dan did the same. Fuck, it had been so long since he'd eaten out a girl, since he'd had that distinct taste on his tongue. He could still remember it, still remember how his girlfriend had tasted, how it felt to lick her and tease her and have her falling apart with his tongue.

It was similar to eating ass; and _fuck_ , Dan loved eating ass - well Phil's ass in particular, since that's the only one Dan's ever eaten - but he'd be lying if he said he didn't sometimes think about how a girl's body had felt under his, soft breasts and delicious curves.

His phone was vibrating on the nightstand beside him. Dan ignored it, hand pumping over his dick, but it vibrated again.

Sighing, Dan paused the video and reached for his phone with his free hand, other hand still slowly sliding along his cock.

His annoyance at the interruption faded when he saw he had two texts from Phil.

_keep it down in there you horndog. people are gonna hear you_

Dan snorted at the use of 'horndog'. Phil was such a fucking dork. He read the next message.

_seriously, couldn't wait an hour, huh?_

Dan _could_ have waited an hour until Phil finished his liveshow, but this was more fun. He liked the thrill of potentially being heard, which was the reason he'd decided to watch the porn video he'd bookmarked earlier in the week, during Phil's weekly liveshow. He texted Phil back.

_jealous?_

He figured Phil wouldn't respond since it would be rude to keep texting during his liveshow, but that didn't mean he couldn't glance at any texts Dan sent him.

Dan pressed play on the video again, arousal shooting to his cock as the woman continued to moan loudly onscreen, her back arching as her hips chased the pleasure of the man's tongue.

He grabbed his phone again, typing out another text to Phil.

_just watching the fittest girl I've ever seen getting eaten out_

Dan pumped his hand faster along his cock, adding a flick of the wrist at the tip with each pump. He managed to type out another text, hand unsteady as he brought himself closer to the edge.

_you should see her lips too. bet she'd be great at giving head_

He smirked as he sent the text, knowing the effect it would have on Phil. 

They knew each other's boundaries by now. Dan knew this would just turn Phil on, knew he got off to the thought of Dan getting off. He knew that Phil was well-aware that, though Dan was very into people of all genders, Phil would always be the one he wanted, always be the one that got Dan going the most, that Dan would never actually want someone more than he wants Phil. 

It was a little game they played sometimes, getting each other riled up like this. Dan's heart rate picked up at the thought of Phil reading his texts and struggling to keep it together in front of his younow audience, knew Phil was probably internally cursing Dan out right now.

Dan watched as the woman onscreen orgasmed, blabbering incoherently as her hips thrust up and her head sank back against the pillow in pleasure. Dan's hand jerked himself faster, stomach coiling as he neared closer to release. He came soon after, free hand pressed over his mouth to muffle his scream. 

 

Phil arrived at the bedroom doorway soon after Dan had finished cleaning up, only about 35 minutes after he had started his liveshow. His cock was very obviously tenting his grey sweat shorts.

Dan smiled up at him innocently from where he was sat on the bed. "Done with the liveshow so soon?"

"I hate you," was Phil's response, before he walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Dan, removing his own shirt in the process.

 

\---

 

The water cascaded down Phil's shoulders, warm and relaxing. It had been a long day, but a good one. They had finalized the main outline of their tour, something they'd been working on for what seemed like ages, tossing new ideas around and arguing about what exactly they wanted to keep and what needed to be scrapped.

They'd got home about an hour ago, scarfed down a quick dinner of takeaway pad thai, and then Dan had headed off to the bedroom to unwind with a cup of tea and his laptop. 

Phil had opted for a shower, eager to scrub off the grime from a long day of meetings and brainstorming. Faced tilted up into the stream of water, he lazily moved his fingers down to his cock. He pensively drew his hand along the underside, his cock resting heavy in his hand. He could do with some unwinding, himself. 

He let go, letting it hang soft between his legs, and reached for the shampoo. He quickly lathered up, mechanically washing his hair, then moving on to cleaning the rest of his body. 

As he neared the lower half of his body, Phil teasingly ran his hand over his pelvis, just above his cock. He bypassed his cock completely, moving his hand lightly over his balls. He exhaled slowly as he cupped one ball in his large palm, using the other hand to rub softly at his nipples. 

He could already feel the stress and overwhelming exhilaration of the day fading away. This was exactly what he needed to calm himself down, to slow the anxieties of the impending months away from home, of soon being thrust into a fast-paced lifestyle with little rest or time alone. 

Phil pinched at his nipple, the sensation stirring interest in his cock. He brought his other hand from his balls to his cock, rubbing it along the thin trail of hair at the base. He splayed his fingers downward, teasing them gently down his still mostly soft length, the soapy residue from his body wash making it an easy glide.

Another squeeze of his nipples had his cock twitching in his hand. He wrapped his hand more firmly around himself, dragging it slowly up and down. His cock slowly thickened in his hand, Phil sighing as he relished the feeling of the warm, pulsing length against his palm. 

He would never get over the sensation of a hard dick in his hand, his own or someone else's. Sure, he liked vagina fine enough too, though he wasn't nearly as experienced with it. But fuck, he could never get enough cock. The shape, the texture, the way it felt in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass. 

Phil moaned, his string of thoughts, along with the quickening pace of his hand, bringing him to full hardness. He brushed his fingertips along the head, inhaling sharply at the jolt of pleasure. 

His other hand moved from his nipples, skimming down his torso and down between his legs. He stroked along his taint, dragging the pad of his thumb along his rim. God, it felt good. His head hung down loosely, any last remaining tension releasing from his shoulders.

Phil wanted more, though. He removed his hand, cock slapping against his thigh as he turned around and reached for the travel size bottle of lube they kept in the shower. He uncapped the bottle, turning it over to drizzle some onto his hand.

Nothing came out. He squeezed the bottle harder, shaking it a little. Still, nothing came out. 

"Fucking hell, Dan," he muttered to himself, eyes rolling in frustration. He'd told him a million times to replace the lube when he finished it. He would have to tell him off later, though. Right now, he'd just have to make do with what he had.

Palming his cock again, Phil glanced at the remaining options. He briefly considered using the body wash as a substitute, but quickly tossed the idea aside. They'd tried that on Dan once in a desperate time, and he hadn't... reacted well. Phil knew it wouldn't necessarily end up the same for him, but he didn't want to risk it.

Sighing in slight frustration, Phil moved so his back was under the stream of water and began wanking off a bit more urgently. He brought his other hand back to his ass, teasing his finger along the rim, but not breaching past. This would have to do. He'd make Dan make up for this later.

It only took a few minutes for his annoyance to completely slip away. He became lost in the pleasure again, thumb rubbing along his taint, brushing against his sensitive balls. His other hand pumped along his cock, his toes curling against the shower floor in blissful satisfaction. 

"Fuck." He moaned, hand working faster over his cock. He squeezed at the tip, feeling precome dribble out onto his hand. He scratched lightly at his nipples, feeling his cock jump in his hand. Pinching hard against one nipple, he felt more precome spurt out against his stomach.

Phil's breath hitched, his stomach tensing. He wanked faster now, his orgasm building. He was close, so fucking close now.

He was coming seconds later, whole body tensing, cock pulsing in his hand, come shooting up his stomach. He stroked through his orgasm, head tipped back into the water streaming from the showerhead. 

His entire body felt relaxed, mind clear and at ease. He ran his fingers through the streaks of come on his chest, licking his fingers clean. Dan thought it was weird that he did that - said he only liked the taste of Phil's come, not his own - to which Phil always responded it was because he tasted better (but really, Phil loved the taste of Dan, too). 

He cleaned up any remaining mess under the water, a quick rub down with soap to get rid of the smell of sex. Wrapping himself up with two towels, Phil grabbed the empty lube bottle and made his way to the bedroom. Dan was still curled up with his laptop, probably browsing Reddit or some random Wikipedia article.

"You didn't replace the lube, asshole." Phil tossed the bottle at Dan's chest, taking his attention away from his laptop.

Dan looked startled at first, then just flipped him off and tossed the empty bottle on the floor. Phil dropped his towels and pulled on a pair of pants, then crawled into bed next to Dan.

"You know you're making this up to me, right?" Phil rest his head sleepily on Dan's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Maybe that was my plan all along." 

"Right." It wasn't his plan, Phil knew that. He was just a forgetful shit sometimes. 

He could still hear the clicking of the laptop mouse, but he felt a kiss press to his temple. Phil smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

\---

 

The television was on, playing some sort of house renovation show, but Dan was hardly paying attention. He shifted on the sofa, wincing internally when Phil shifted in turn, his ass knocking back against Dan's bladder.

He hadn't planned for this to happen, not exactly. They'd just been having a regular quiet night in, watching some telly on the sofa. At some point, they had moved from sitting next to each other, to lying across the wide sofa, Dan squished along the back with Phil curled up in front of him. 

It had been nice at first, Phil tucked in close, Dan tossing his arm over Phil's waist, resting his head on Phil's shoulder to get a view of the television.

He hadn't planned for things to get where they are now. At first, he'd just needed to pee a little, holding off because he didn't want to get up and disturb their safe little cocoon of warmth and peacefulness. 

Eventually, he had hit the point where he was getting desperate. The point where he would either do one of two things - get up and quickly use the toilet, ignoring Phil's whines of protest, or stay and wait. 

Usually, he would pick the first option, like most people would. There were times though when he liked to play a little, wait it out and see where it took him. 

He was having one of those nights tonight. 

Rather than being a nuisance, his pulsing bladder was instead a source of pleasure, something that got Dan's heart racing a little faster. 

So no, Dan hadn't planned this. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it.

 

It wasn't long before Dan was bursting. Waves of urgency sent jolts to his bladder, his body trembling as he tried to stay still. The more he pushed himself, the better it would be when he finally gave in to the desperation. 

He couldn't stop his legs from moving though, little stilted motions as he tried to keep himself under control. His thighs rubbed against each other, trying to get some extra pressure on his cock.

"I like the marble countertops." Phil's voice startled Dan, his feet pressing firmly against the back of the sofa as he tensed the muscles in the lower half of his body.

"Mmm?" Dan murmured in response. He rested his forehead against Phil's back, taking a quiet breath as he attempted to stave off the urges.

"They're a nice colour for the kitchen, don't you think?" Phil continued, still keeping his face glued to the telly. "I think we should go with that style for the house."

Dan took a second to collect himself before answering. He wasn't exactly in the right state to be making decisions for their future forever home. But at the same time, a rush of arousal shot through his body. He liked this, liked the challenge of doing something naughty, while acting like everything was normal. He sometimes liked to do this, play this little game with himself, and see how long it took Phil to catch on. Sometimes, Phil joined in. Sometimes, Phil was in it from the start. 

But other times, days like today, Dan just did this for himself. He wasn't hiding it from Phil because he thought he would judge him, not anymore at least. Nowadays, it was about the thrill of being caught, of doing something for himself but playing a bit of a game with Phil as well sometimes.

"I thought we'd decided on granite." Dan adjusted his position again, trying to move his bladder away from Phil's ass.

Phil hummed, considering the options. "I don't know. I kind of like the marble?"

If Dan wasn't so focused on keeping his bladder from exploding right now, he'd be rolling his eyes. They'd been going back and forth between granite and marble countertops for the last, like, three months. Not to mention all the hundreds of other tiny details that they couldn't seem to agree on exactly.

"Granite's more durable. And it looks better," Dan argued, teeth clenching slightly as another urge rippled through his core. 

"Yeah, I think you're right." 

"Obviously. I'm always right," Dan teased. 

"Okay, mister 'it's fine everything can go in the dryer'," Phil shot back playfully. "I still haven't forgiven you for ruining my jumper."

"You didn't even like that jumper! And that was, like, three years ago, get over it." Dan's voice cracked at the end, his thighs squeezing together as his bladder threatened to release. 

"You alright back there?" Phil craned his neck back to look suspiciously over his shoulder at Dan. 

Dan's heart thumped, another rush of arousal causing his cock to harden slightly. Adrenaline coursed through his body at the possibility of Phil figuring out what he was doing.

"Just a tickle in my throat." Dan tried for casual, but he knew his gritted teeth looked anything but relaxed.

Phil didn't look convinced, but he turned back to face the television. Dan relaxed slightly, but then Phil adjusted, his ass moving back against Dan's crotch.

Dan could feel the realization in Phil's body as he felt Dan's half hard cock against his ass, through the fabric of their joggers.

"Home renovations turn you on, huh?" Dan could hear the smirk in Phil's voice.

"Fuck off." There was no bite in Dan's tone, but he knew he still sounded tense.

"Seriously mate, stainless steel appliances really get to you, or what?" Phil pressed his ass back harder, clearly trying to tease Dan, but he missed slightly and hit Dan's bladder instead.

"Phil!" Dan yelped, jolting back against the sofa. He pressed a hand to his crotch, legs crossing as best he could in the confined space.

"What?" Phil turned his head back again, looking confused. 

Dan saw realization dawn on his face as he noticed Dan's tense form and hand shoved into his groin. 

"Right now?" Phil grinned, what looked like a mix of fondness and a bit of arousal in his expression.

Dan shrugged, grinning cheekily despite his trembling legs and the dull thudding in his bladder.

"How bad?" 

"Pretty fucking bad." Dan inhaled deeply as another urge struck hard. "Feels really fucking good."

"Clearly," Phil teased, looking pointedly down at Dan's semi-aroused cock and reaching a hand back to cup it playfully. 

Dan swatted his hand away. "Just watch your show, you spork." It's not like he never wanted Phil to spontaneously join in, but he knew Phil wasn't actually in the mood tonight anyway. He'd been with Phil long enough to know the difference between him actually being interested in progressing things further, and him just being a little shit and trying to rile Dan up more. 

Not that Dan was complaining. He didn't need anyone else at the moment to enjoy this. 

Phil reached his hand back for one last teasing squeeze, yawning as he rolled back over. "Just don't piss on me. Or the sofa." It was an empty warning - Dan knew that Phil knew he wouldn't do that without his permission.

Now that Phil knew what Dan was up to, he didn't bother trying to be as discreet with his holding tactics. He pressed his crotch up against Phil's backside, sighing in contentment as the pressure eased some of the desperation. 

He couldn't keep his hips still, unintentionally gyrating slowly against Phil. Phil slapped playfully at his hip to make him stop moving, but didn't remove his focus from the next house renovation show that was now playing on the television. Dan tucked his face against Phil's neck, biting his own lip as he tried to contain his movements. 

It was hard though. So fucking hard. There was an insistent throbbing in his bladder, an almost numb, tingling feeling. His whole body felt tense, on edge, but so fucking turned on at the same time.

He slipped a hand under his joggers, curling his fingers around his cock. He stroked slowly along the length, suppressing a moan when his stomach tensed up, his bladder threatening to let go. His hips stuttered, legs bending at the knees as he tensed his muscles. 

A few minutes passed. Dan removed his hand from his joggers, resting it on top of the fabric over his crotch. His cock had softened mostly from the strain of trying to hold on, but he was more turned on than ever. He wiggled in place, trying to make this last a bit longer, just a bit longer.

A few more minutes passed. Another strong urge hit, and this time Dan had to grip his crotch hard to hold back the flow. He gasped loudly, body trembling as he fought through the urge.

"You alright?" Phil's tone was light, a mischievous edge to it.

"F-fine," Dan managed to pant out. He twisted side to side as best he could in the small space. 

He couldn't stop the spurt from leaking out, a small wet patch forming on his joggers, barely visible. It felt so bloody good. But no, he needed to wait. He could wait a bit longer.

He thought he got it under control, but then a longer leak spread the patch, covering the crotch area of his joggers. Shit. He didn't have this under control.

" _Fuck_. Oh shit, fuck." Dan scrambled to get up, gripping his cock in one hand and pushing at Phil's back with the other.

"What-"

"Move Phil, fuck. Fuck." 

That got Phil to get up, sliding reluctantly off the sofa and standing to give Dan room to get up. He laughed when he saw the massive wet spot on Dan's trousers, growing still as more piss dribbled out.

"Misjudge things a bit there, Danny?" He reached out a hand to help pull Dan to his feet. "I literally just told you not to piss on the sofa," he teased.

Dan flipped him off before hurrying toward the bathroom, hand still buried in his crotch. He hadn't even got any on the sofa. 

Not that he would've cared about that right now anyway. His mind was too preoccupied with other, more important things. 

He made it to the bathroom in time, forgoing the toilet and hopping right into the shower instead, tearing his shirt off on the way. He hadn't planned to actually wet tonight, was going to use the toilet instead, but fuck it. He'd already started wetting himself anyway, might as well finish what he'd started.

He was already pissing full force as soon as he made it to the safety of the shower, his control completely dissolved. Dan moaned loudly as he finally released all the pressure that had been building throughout the evening.

God, this would never get old, never cease to make Dan feel so fucking blissed out. 

Dan was pulling his joggers off before he was finished going, too impatient to wait any longer. A new pressure was forming in his gut, arousal thrumming through his veins. He ran his hand along his cock, letting the unrelenting stream flow through his fingers. He shivered, all the sensations too much for his body to handle.

He began jerking himself off as the stream finally started to wear down. He wanked fast, hard and messy, not bothering with any technique. He just needed to come, needed to fucking come now. 

It didn't take long. His back arched against the wall, and he was spilling over his hand, his stomach, the shower floor, adding to the mess already there.

The cleanup was quick and efficient, and soon Dan was back snuggling Phil on the couch with a clean pair of pants and fully sated body.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Myself" by Hailee Steinfeld
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/173655956108/title-know-how-to-scream-my-own-name-word)


End file.
